


Beach Day

by PrincessLaLa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, beach dates, cute dorks being cute, shameless beach fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/pseuds/PrincessLaLa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki and Sei go out for a fun day at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

“Sei. Sei. Babe, wake up.” 

Groaning and incomprehensively mumbling something, Sei opened his eyes blearily to find Mizuki dressed in shorts and a red t-shirt instead of his usual studded leather jacket and pants. He was also smiling way too brightly for anyone up that early.

“Mizuki? What’s going on? It’s five in the morning. Why are you dressed like that?” Sei mumbled, looking over at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

Mizuki shook his head, leaned over, and kissed Sei. “I can’t tell you. Otherwise that might ruin the surprise. Now come on, get dressed, we’re going somewhere.”

Sei groaned once more and rolled out of bed before padding over to the closet, where he started rifling through it in search of something to wear before deciding to take a cue from his boyfriend and settling on a pair of shorts and a tank top. 

"Should we get something to eat before we leave?" Sei questioned, motioning to the fridge.

Mizuki shook his head. "No time. We'll grab something once we get there. We've got to head out now." He said as he took Sei by the hand and led him out of the apartment and out of the building where, parked outside the Black Needle, was a white jeep. 

“Mizuki, when and where did you get that jeep? What’s going on? Tell me!” Sei begged as he clung to Mizuki’s arm, his curiosity piqued further than it had been. 

“It’s a rental. It’ll make sense once we get there.” Mizuki said before kissing Sei on the forehead and moving to get behind the wheel. Sei climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled himself in as Mizuki started the engine. 

Even though it was early and there was hardly any traffic on the street, summers in Midorijima were known to be hot, so it wasn't long before Sei was rolling down the window to let in some air.

He stared outside, looking out at the ever-changing scenery as they drove through the fairly empty streets of the city and out past the city limits, at which point he tried asking more questions.

"We just left the city. Where exactly are you taking me? Something's going on and I want you to tell me please?" Sei eagerly pleaded once again, giving Mizuki the cute puppy dog-eyed expression that Mizuki could never say no to. Except this once. 

"Nope. A surprise is a surprise, babe and I can't spoil it for you." He said with a little smile as he leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Sei's cheek before taking Sei's hand in his and lacing their fingers together, all the while keeping his eyes on the road and the other hand on the steering wheel. 

Sei pouted and sat back in silence and resumed watching the landscapes change outside his window.

Eventually, the motions of the vehicle started to make Sei feel drowsy again, and he eventually felt himself drift off to sleep.

Sei woke up to the motion of the car rolling to a stop. Sitting up, he looked out the window and saw…

“The beach?” Sei asked in wonderment as he looked around at the wide expanse of sand and surf.

“I remember you saying at some point that you’ve always wanted to go to the beach, so I took some time off this weekend for us to stay here.” Mizuki said, blushing slightly as he looked at the heart-melting expression on his boyfriend's face.

A wide smile spread across the raven-haired boy's face as he launched himself into a hug before kissing Mizuki on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, Mizuki! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! I love you so much!"

Mizuki grinned as he leaned in to give his boyfriend a little eskimo kiss.

"I love you too, babe." He replied before stepping back towards the Jeep. "What do you say we go unload the car and get changed?"

The two of them unloaded the car (all while Sei wondered how he didn't notice how packed the trunk was)before scouting for a place on the beach to put their things. After finding a spot, the two set down their bags and the cooler full of drinks, laid out their blankets and towels and opened the giant beach umbrella that Mizuki brought along.  
Once that was done, Mizuki handed Sei a duffel bag and the two of them headed off for the changing rooms.

Ten minutes later they both emerged from the changing rooms considerably less clothed and in cute swim trunks. 

With their shirts off, the contrast between Sei's pale, almost milky-white skin and Mizuki's dark, tanned skin became evidently clear.

Speaking of skin...

"Mizuki, did you bring the sunblock?" Sei asked remembering the time he got sunburned after spending merely 15 minutes at the pool.

"I brought it." Mizuki replied, rifling through his duffel bag and pulling out a bottle of sunblock and handing it to Sei, who began slathering his arms and chest with it.

"Umm.. Mizuki? I can't reach that spot on my back. Can you get it?" Sei asked, handing over the bottle and pointing to the aforementioned spot.

"Of course!" Mizuki answered, taking the bottle from Sei. 

Sei felt Mizuki's hand and the cool lotion on his back and tried not to blush at Mizuki's touch as his boyfriend started rubbing in circular motions on his skin. Eventually, the movements stopped, and Sei felt Mizuki's hand leave his back. 

"Th-thank you Mizuki." Sei stammered, his face having turned beet red.

Mizuki kissed his cute boyfriend on the nose. Sei's blush deepened.

“Feeling a little hot? Hungry?" Sei heard Mizuki ask. 

Sei nodded. "I'm starving." He replied. 

"Yeah. Me too." Mizuki said. He took Sei's hand in his. "I think we should go get something to eat." He said, gesturing to all the vendors' stands on the boardwalk.

"Okay!" Sei chirped happily. "Which one should we go to first?" 

"How about we go check out all the stalls first?" 

"Sounds good!"

After looking at all the booths, the two of them decided to order something from the takoyaki booth. Sei insisted that he feed Mizuki, who after much convincing, finally gave in.

They spent some time holding hands and walking around the boardwalk before deciding to walk back to their spot on the beach, at which point, Sei promptly kicked off his shoes and walked barefoot through the sand.

Deciding he didn't quite like the texture of the dry sand on his skin, Sei headed to the water, Mizuki getting up to follow him. He stopped just at the water's edge however while Mizuki walked in.

"Come on in Sei, the water is great!" Mizuki motioned for Sei to join him.

"I don't know, Mizuki. The water seems kind of cold." Sei replied back, opting to watch Mizuki wade into the ocean in the cute pair of swim trunks that when exposed to water, gave a nice outline of Mizuki's cute butt.

Sei giggled a little at that thought, but he was quickly yanked out of it by Mizuki pulling him along into the water. Sei yelped at the sudden cold, but he quickly took a liking to the temperature. It was just enough to keep him cool.

"See? It wasn't that bad was it?" Mizuki said. 

Sei nodded in agreement and turned to look ahead at the vast expanse of ocean before him.

"I guess you are right." Sei replied.

"Hey Sei?" 

"What is it?" Sei asked, turning back to his boyfriend.

"Think fast!" came the response as suddenly Sei felt cold water splash all over his front.

"MIZUKI!" Sei yelped in surprise. Taking revenge, he splashed Mizuki back.

"It's on." Mizuki said before sending another splash in Sei's direction.

Sei dodged the splash and sent another splash over to Mizuki, effectively dousing him.

Before Sei could get splashed once more, he ran out of the water and back onto dry land, half-shrieking and half-laughing as Mizuki ran out after him.

Mizuki chased a loudly giggling Sei around the beach, catching him every so often just to have Sei wriggle out of his grasp as if to tease him and for the chase to resume. At one point, Sei tripped in the sand, and Mizuki came close to catching up, but not before Sei got up and continued running. Eventually, Sei started to tire, and Mizuki finally caught up to his raven-haired boyfriend.

"Gotcha!" he said as he gave Sei a hug from behind before peppering his shoulders and cheeks with kisses. Sei turned around tried to squirm out of Mizuki's hold once more. Mizuki took a step back, but found himself losing his balance in the sand and tumbling backwards, pulling Sei down with him.

“Sei, whoa umpph-“ Mizuki said, his sentence cut off when Sei’s lips collided with his as the smaller boy landed on top of him. Mizuki’s mind blanked and without thinking, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him back. 

When they finally broke apart for air, Sei’s face had turned as red as a tomato. Mizuki felt his own face heat up as he looked at his blushing boyfriend. 

“Are you okay? Did I move too fast? I’m so sorry.” Mizuki said embarrassedly, moving to get up.

Sei just laughed and pinned Mizuki down as he leaned in for another kiss. Mizuki was more than happy to oblige.

When they finally broke apart again, Sei could have sworn that he could feel several pairs of eyes on him. Sure enough, when he looked up, he saw several families and couples quickly turning their heads away, as if suddenly realizing that they were somewhat intruding on a private moment.

Getting up and deciding that they both had had enough of running around for that day, the two of them held hands as they walked back to where they left their things, where they spent the rest of the afternoon in the shade of the giant beach umbrella and in each other's presence.

When the sun began to sink lower in the sky, Mizuki brought out another blanket and started wrapping himself and Sei up in it, noticing that the smaller boy was starting to shiver from the increasingly chilly air. Sei huddled closer under the warm blanket.

"Mizuki." Sei whispered, not wanting to interrupt the quiet moment.

"Hmmm?" 

"Today has been one of the best days I have ever had." Sei replied, snuggling up closer to Mizuki's side. 

Mizuki kissed Sei on the top of his head. "Anything for you, my princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Huge credit thanks tumblr user Seis-butt for helping me out with some of the headcanons.  
> To see any updates on what new fics I'll be writing next, check out my blog http://annie-leonhardass.tumblr.com


End file.
